Juntos
by A. Evel
Summary: "Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para apartar aquel oscuro e incontrolado pensamiento que atormentaba con derrumbarme; su piel tostada por el sol hacía contraste con la mía, que era más oscura. Él era hermoso, adictivo y memorable". One Shot l Fanfic basado en La canción de Aquiles por Madeline Miller.


La mayoría de los grandes placeres que había experimentado en mi vida resultarían pequeños a los ojos de los reyes y guerreros de todo el mundo, pero para mí lo eran todo; Aquiles lo era todo. Pequeños detalles y momentos que compartíamos juntos hacían de mi la persona más feliz en la dirección de todos los mares y toda Grecia. En ese momento, bajo el cielo nocturno lleno de millones de estrellas brillantes que nos escondían de la guerra y el deber; solo éramos él y yo. Aquiles y Patroclo. Dos jóvenes llevados al infierno en la tierra, viéndome inevitablemente cada día frente a lo que yo más temía: perderle, que su respiración se apagase como las llamas de la hoguera en la madrugada.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para apartar aquel oscuro e incontrolado pensamiento que atormentaba con derrumbarme; su piel tostada por el sol hacía contraste con la mía, que era más oscura. Él era hermoso, adictivo y memorable. Aquiles estaba allí recostado, una expresión de inquietud se marcaba en su entrecejo, a pesar de aquello yo tenía el precioso regalo de poder estar a su lado. Quería cantarle para calmar sus nervios y miedos, posar su cabeza en mi regazo y hacerlo dormir mientras acariciaba sus facciones perfectas. Podría haber ido al campo de batalla a la mañana siguiente y morir en absoluta felicidad por el simple hecho de saberle junto a mí.

— _Patroclo..._ —amaba como sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre. Le hacían pertenecer solo a él.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras él acariciaba mis oscuros cabellos, y en ese mismo instante, al ver sus ojos cubiertos de tormentas, supe que me haría promesas que quizá ninguno de los dos hubiera logrado cumplir.

Yo solo quería permanecer allí recostado en su pecho; escuchar los latidos de su fuerte corazón mientras los dioses todavía me lo permitiesen. Besé sus labios con delicadeza y suavidad impregnada para callar sus palabras, pero no funcionó como yo hubiese deseado.

— _Patroclo, debes escucharme._ —me tomó con delicadeza por los brazos, su mirada era tan intensa como el sol que llega con el alba de la mañana. Tan llena de prisa, como sí no tuviese suficiente tiempo. Tal vez ninguno de los dos tuviese ese privilegio.

— _Sé que te prometí ser el primer héroe con un final feliz, pero he hablado con mi madre esta mañana y las moiras le han mostrado partes del final de esta larga guerra..._ — realmente no quería escucharlo, no quería saber que sería de él al final de toda esta masacre; que sería de mi sí lo llegase a perder.

—Aquiles, no necesito nada más que tu felicidad para estar bien —me aproxime más al calor que desprendía su fuerte pecho para afirmar mis palabras— Sí morir con armas y escudo en manos o en una cama junto a mí en nuestra vejez, realmente no me importa cuál sea tu destino, mientras hagas todas las cosas en tu poder para enfrentarlo y cambiarlo, yo estaré allí para ti.

Aquiles entreabrió sus labios, las palabras no salían, estaban perdidas en algún lugar del espacio y el universo. Quizá el mejor guerrero no era bueno con las palabras, pero sí era bueno en hacerme sentir su única protección en un mundo de guerras y muerte. Me abrazó fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración agitada hacía correr energía por todo mi cuerpo y sus labios acariciaban mi piel con suavidad. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca; mi protección para él sólo eran caricias a sus rizos dorados, besos en su frente y roces tiernos en sus manos ásperas por el manejo de espadas y arcos.

Todo él era perfecto, tallado por dioses y bañado por la resplandeciente luz.

Quería por una vez ser el sol que era él para mí en su vida, luz que tocaba las sombras y alejaba la muerte. Quería pensar que teníamos una vida juntos por delante, donde sólo le bastaría yo para hacerle feliz. Vaya, que yo también era muy egoísta cuando se trataba de Aquiles.

Aparté mis labios de los suyos y besé su frente para alejar todos sus pensamientos; todo el sacrificio que él tendría que hacer por sus hombres, mirmidones y todos los demás aqueos, en el campo de batalla, la vida que haría a un lado para pasar a la historia como un inmortal en la memoria de todos. Aquiles podía concentrar todos sus pensamientos y acciones en el único objetivo de pasar a la historia sí se lo proponía, pero ¿cómo podría yo recriminárselo sí probablemente él no viviría otros diez años? ¿Sí todo lo que le quedaría al final, después de su muerte, serían el honor y un legado? Yo comprendía a la perfección su deseo de permanecer en los relatos y en la mente de las personas, de generaciones en generaciones.

Y yo estaría allí para apoyarlo, incluso sí la muerte era mi ganancia.

Encontrarnos en vida no fue suficiente para nosotros, ser extraños no era parte de nuestra historia; fue amarnos en totalidad lo que dio sentido a cada minuto, cada día, de todos los amaneceres despertando a su lado y de todas las noches temiendo por el mañana. No cambiaría los años que pude haber tenido junto a una esposa y un hogar viendo crecer a mis descendientes, ni cien años de paz se compararían al instante que resulto ser mi vida junto a Aquiles, un constante amanecer de oportunidades y amor.

— _Estoy hecho de recuerdos_ —volví a mencionar a Tetis, la madre de Aquiles, al finalizar una de mis tantas memorias que tuve junto al mejor de los aqueos, el implacable, destructor de hombres y mi compañero de vida, mientras mi ser y mi nada flotaban en el vacío, esperando a encontrar a Aquiles en alguna parte.

— _Entonces cuéntame más, Patroclo, de corazón amable y valiente en vida_ —el aura impotente de la diosa resultaba cálida incluso cuando sus ojos eran fríos y sus pies pálidos rozaban las aguas heladas del mar— _El más amado de mi hijo._


End file.
